communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:XXPowerMexicoXx
I'm back! I'm back, Comrade. I'll begin work soon. My laptop containing my information is broken. Thankfully I am able to recover it, but on the computer I'm posting this post on does not have Microsoft word (its for computer games and such, which everyone deserves). I'll have the laptop repaired, and then I'll continue to work. PS. I am happy to be back :) VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 19:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) OK comrade I'll wait 4 you 16:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) hey comrade hows things?Communist greetings from Gamergeektwo 22:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's all good comrade. At this rate, well have at least 100 good articles by february. Keep up the good work. PS You are now a sysop :) 16:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : :"Snores as he is in shutoff mode. But then as his computer is repaired at last, his eyes twitches, suddenly snaps they open. He stands up and screams "I AM BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!" " :xD Im back. My laptop is repaired, im back to work, and my friend Mr. P has been buuuuuusy as hell and has lots for us. I best get to work, Gamer, my laptop is back on track, so now its time for you to get on and talk with me, lol. VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 05:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) email :PS. Can you please give me your email address, Power ? I need to send you a file my friend sent me so you can put it up (its a new and improved Soviet Union file, but I can't post it without making very many uneditible mistakes). I hope you have Microsoft Word Document 2003 or higher, because thats what it is running on. :This is my email address :conradgen@sidesonline.com :Welcome back ,comrade. I dont get why you cant upload the file yourself, but anyway my email is rammstein-s2017@hotmail.com :btw, notice we now "have" less than 50 pages? its because i made the Communpedia: pages not to appear as content articles (because they are for the sites organization, eg Communpedia:Guidelines). They dont appear in the article count, but i didnt delete them XD 21:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hey comrade, your email is not working for some reason, can you please leave your email address the way it is like this ? : *Email Address goes underneath your sentence* :Thanks Comrade :) VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 21:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::rammstein-s2017@hotmail.com 00:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Greetings :Greetings :Bit too busy on the Anarchopedia to do anything here. Wikipedia deletes articles so fast I can hardly keep up, and I am adding the ones that seem most relevant to AP, and the rest to Wikia. :I think I will start adding the things like Labor politicians and groups here, though. :As to your question; tactically (short term), I espouse Anarchism, but strategically (long term), egalitarian Commundiput, a utopia so simple I cannot believe I am truly the only one to have thought of it. In that the system is a way to funnel resources from the masses to a few, every actual useful minutia of getting the resources from the field or mine to the consumer can be replaced with a computer program. In short: Replace the middlemen with a computer program. :Anarchy is an expedient means of indicating, 'by any means necessary'; in the long term, I believe in the dissolution of law, but everyone has to know how to act before they can know when to bend the rules. VvAnarchangelvV 22:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome. So you think capitalism can be fixed by replacing middlemen with software, and dissolution of law? Would this be an alternative to socialism/anarchism? I'm sorry, I don't speak English very well; is this what you mean? :About AP and CP, don't worry, you can add as much content as you want/can, it's appreciated. Also, I'll always be on recent changes patrol at AP, so you don't have to worry about vandals, spammers, and you can continue to add pages over there. Greetings 00:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Officially, Commundiput can be implemented without Egalitarianism, but I have never seriously considered a system that was not egalitarian. I assumed communism was egalitarian and boy was I wrong. Dissolution of law is entirely separate from Commundiput, and not practical at this stage of human evolution, imo. What we today think of as 'the economy' would be entirely automated, similar to the way that people buy things with credit cards today. Only, instead of that transaction being recorded only at the shop, and at the credit card company, it would be recorded at the local warehouse for that item, the shipping office that loads the product onto trains and trucks to get to the warehouse, and to the factory that builds them, and onto the workforce database that shows what jobs there are at that factory, the power plants that decide how much electricity to produce on the day and hours of production, etc etc. I assume that there would inevitably be some form of politics in spite of all that, in order to decide what changes need to be made to the program, and to manage decisionmaking about aesthetic things like which new inventions to start production on, how many people to train in what new industries, which new films should go into production, etc VvAnarchangelvV 02:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you think of that article? I think it is borderline, but I like it, and as you can see, I already added it to AP. VvAnarchangelvV 02:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Mass deletion of communist articles at the Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Log/2011 March 31 and possibly other days to come. I would counsel not to bother contesting most of the articles, as they are very short and have weak sources by the standards of Wikipedia deletionists. And besides, if they are deleted, they become articles exclusive to Communpedia :) However, if you decide to argue against deletion, be sure to at least throw Wikipedia rules at them, if not show the reasoning behind applying those particular WP rules to the article, otherwise it won't count. VvAnarchangelvV 03:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Template:Tutor Made a new template of the links you left at my page. Just delete it if you don't like it. VvAnarchangelvV 07:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks, I've moved it to Template:Welcome 01:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) OI, we need to make a Maoist Rebel News page! What the title says. Hes got on on wikipedia. Lets do it as a tribute! VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 00:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Can I become administrator of the Dutch(Nederlands) version of Communpedia? Dutch(nederlands) version Can I become administrator of the Dutch(Nederlands) version of Communpedia? DutchDPRK 10:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, you are now an admin over there (here, also). Good luck comrade, and please ask me if you need any help.. 20:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Nepal I will edit ASAP and you can help! -- Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 01:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ron Paul What do you think about my article on him? It needs some improvements for sure. — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 03:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's a good article, and it meets CP:CPOV well. I think we should get Nepal to featured quality! 20:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello How are you? I created an article what do you think? I am doing fine. You have made 5,233+ edits! What, I admire you and want to get more edits than you lol :P. Please respond on my talk page, also you ALWAYS check your edits are minor? Why? — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 00:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :You can make all your edits minor. However, did you chose that? — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 00:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) You have new messages Instead, I will say you have new messages. You have new messages! Could you please make a template for it? Thanks. — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 20:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi I did not add Captialist Bias, Jospeh Stalin did attack his oppenents and plan famines. While I am a Social Democrat (Not Captialist) it is just history. Alexanders 20:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I will when I get the chance be more in-dept and add refrences, Alexanders 21:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) While he was a crook, killer and liar Bush did not mandate state-terror Alexanders 21:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I see that you have made me an admin. Thank You! Alexanders 01:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL I am copy and paste most of your userboxes, really. I will do such, call it "taxes". LOL! — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 04:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Taxes on what? xD sorry 17:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::This talk page, I am the IRS! — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 17:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) 17:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sysop/Page creation ability, on Anarchopedia Someone made the regular users unable to create pages. This is probably a good thing, as I noted on your talk page there. However, I need to be able to create pages often; are you able to make me a sysop/admin there, please? VvAnarchangelvV 19:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC)